Assault Mission - Supplies Recovery
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough Collect more supplies than the 2 Immortals, Gasharyad and Salimuhl, who will be traveling with you. * You start at (J-7). * Supplies are temporary items dropped from Imps. * No Imps will appear anywhere on the map until one player talks to the NPC Kuihlud at the start. ** Because of this, it is useful to have people position themselves in key locations so that they can immediately begin killing Imps after they are popped. * Supplies are collected in accordance with the following rules: ** An Immortal can stop you from getting supplies by performing an offensive action against an imp. *** The Immortal can get the supplies even if your party kills the Imp. *** It was previously reported that the Immortals could not get the supply package if your party killed the imp, this is incorrect. * Not all Imps drop supplies. * When you obtain supplies, it is displayed in the chat log as you receiving a temporary item. * The chat log will regularly display how many supplies have been collected by the Immortals, "The immortals have obtained supplies so far." * The mission ends when all Imps on the map have been defeated. ** If you have more supplies than the Immortals, you win. ** If you have less than or an equal number of supplies as the Immortals, you lose. *The Rune of Release will appear next to Kuihlud back at the start point. Notes * The imps can pop in a variety of locations, but will typically be spread throughout the map. * A common strategy is to leave someone at the start to talk to the NPC, and have the rest of the party go to (H-8) the long way (via the long winding tunnel at the south of the map). ** Once in position, that person can talk to the NPC which pops the imps, and the group at (H-8) can immediately begin killing. ** While the person who is left behind cannot actually prevent the Immortals from getting supplies, it is still wise to get the majority of the party in position before starting the actual mission; this way the Immortals will at best be able to prevent the party getting supplies from one or two imps. ** If the group consists of 5 or more people, your initial positioning can involve 2 players at (H-8), 2 players at (H-9), and the initial person who pops the imps stay at the starting point. Then the two groups of 2 can work their way towards each other, effectively stopping the Immortals from both directions. **It is a HUGE help to have a kiter for this assault. The kiter pops the imps, while the rest of the party splits into 2 imp kill units beforehand, as mentioned above. After popping the imps, the designated kiter then goes into the first large area (where the Immortals are), and immediately grabs hate on whichever imp(s) they are fighting (the Immortals will probably split up as to solo their own imps), proceeding to kite the imp(s) around. They should continue to do this until the 2 imp kill units are done killing their respective imps and have searched the map to make sure there are no unclaimed imps. After this is done, they are to assist the kiter (who is likely to be in need of assistance by this point any way) by killing the kited imp(s). Using this strategy is how my group of 6 won this assault (split into 2 imp kill units and one kiter/imp popper). Our kiter was a PLD/NIN in Crimson Leggings, although I assume a BRD/NIN or /WHM with mazurka/paeon/Utsusemi(or Pro/Shell/Stoneskin/Blink in place of Utsusemi) up could kite with relative ease as well, as long as they can keep hate on themselves (the Immortals seem to cast random spells...I noticed Yawn, MP Drainkiss, and Frightful Roar being used, all of which draw little hate, if they even manage to connect while their imps are being kited). Just make sure that your party knows that these imps hit abnormally hard (about 100-110 on a SAM/WAR without Berserk or Defender active), and to prepare accordingly. * The Immortals have an advantage over players in this Assault: They are terrain-independent. Doing the assault today, my group noticed that one Immortal reached the elevated area at (H-8) by literally jumping to us and taking the kill. It is unfair that they do have a clear advantage at that. The best tip is to kill fast before they come to you and try to get the kill. We did ours as a party of three. If we had one or two more with us, it would have been a lot easier to beat this Assault Mission. * This appears to be heavily luck-based. My group killed 5/7 imps and of the 2 the Immortals killed, one dropped the only package. It seems the only way of sure victory is to get all of the Imp kills. Map